Leave Me Breathless
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: 50 YuikoOsamu setences. From air to fire to winter to spring.


**#01 – Air**

It was cold and crisp and made them shiver, until they wrapped around each other, tugging on a blanket that could barely fit them both, and slowly they fell asleep.

**#02 – Apples**

Yuiko held out the apple slices (each chopped with meticulous care), and Osamu smiled, kissing the last taste of the first bite off her lips.

**#03 – Beginning**

In the beginning, they'd communicated through texts, simple reminders that the other was there, until one day Yuiko showed up on her doorstep, asking every question she could think of about Ritsuka, and Osamu could only laugh.

**#04 – Bugs**

"Strawberries are my favorite," Yuiko had said, and then shrieked as Osamu picked the ants off.

**#05 – Coffee**

"You've never had coffee before?" Yuiko gasped, and dragged Osamu down to the nearest shop to taste the best brew she knew of, and she did, in one large gulp, leaving her breathless.

**#06 – Dark**

Yuiko cries in the dark, and Osamu reaches forward, hugging her tight as they waited for the dawn to break.

**#07 – Despair**

Osamu cried when Ritsuka left (though she'd deny it until the day she'd die), and cried (with happiness) when they'd met again, and cried once again when Yuiko said goodbye.

**#08 – Doors**

"I'm keeping my doors open," Osamu explained, but Yuiko didn't know what she meant.

**#09 – Drink**

"It's my first drink," Yuiko said, holding the glass up higher, as if to inspect it, and Osamu tapped it with her own, and they downed theirs together.

**#10 – Duty**

"It's my duty to protect Ritsuka," she said, but Yuiko pointed out they were friends too, and couldn't they just protect each other?

**#11 – Earth**

He smelt like earth and ash, and both girls were worried. 

**#12 – End**

Ritsuka asked why Osamu hadn't been around lately, and Yuiko could only find herself mourning the end of her first great relationship.

**#13 – Fall**

"We're studying—study the fall—fall of Rome," but Yuiko doesn't get a chance to explain with Osamu distracting her. 

**#14 – Fire**

"Oh my god," Yuiko muttered, as she watched the smoke rise, and Osamu held her hand tighter.

**#15 – Flexible**

"I'm more flexible than you think," Osamu said into the phone after Yuiko asked if they could meet again, then blushed so hard she could feel it through the phone and added, "I mean, my schedule."

**#16 – Flying**

The rollercoaster ride was over, and Yuiko sailed off it, onto solid ground, while Osamu followed, laughing, and Yuiko reached towards the sky (or maybe the top of the tallest loop and fall), and Osamu reached an arm around her, kissing her so deep, even the tallest tower could not reach.

**#17 – Food**

"Food," Yuiko explained with a smug smile, "is my specialty," and Osamu laughed, and wondered aloud if she could even cook.

**#18 – Foot**

"Open mouth, insert foot," Osamu giggled as Yuiko kept rambling.

**#19 – Grave**

In a quiet corner, Osamu tells Yuiko about Ritsuka at their old school, from his actions around his friends to what he did when he thought he was alone, all until his brother died, and when she was done, she looked up to find Yuiko crying, their tears flowing down just the same.

**#20 – Green**

"Green," Osamu explained, in a matter of fact way that Yuiko felt she should pay attention to, "is the best color out there," and then explained exactly how she never left the house without wearing it, straight down to the unmentionables.

**#21 – Head**

Yuiko whined about her homework, and Osamu rapped on the top of her head, explaining just how easy it was.

**#22 – Hollow**

"Ritsuka was my best friend," Osamu said quietly, "and I felt horrible after he left," and Yuiko told her about how sometimes one person can fill that empty space.

**#23 – Honor**

When the girls start to bully her, Osamu shows up out of nowhere, later explaining that standing up from your friends was just a matter of honor.

**#24 – Hope**

There is hope in her eyes as Osamu leans forward, still wondering if Yuiko will kiss her back.

**#25 – Light**

"He's my favorite character," Osamu announced, and Yuiko looked baffled as to why anyone would prefer him.

**#26 – Lost**

"You're an hour late!" Osamu shouted, just a little bit worried, and Yuiko smiled, saying she got lost.

**#27 – Metal**

Blood didn't taste like you would think, but like pennies had been forced into her mouth, and Yuiko cried and could barely stutter into the phone, but Osamu promised she'd be there in an instant.

**#28 – New**

There was a new message in Yuiko's email from Osamu, thinking it was another picture she'd found of Ritsuka, but instead it was of her and no one else.

**#29 – Old**

"Do you ever feel really old?" Osamu asked as they turned over their childhood photos, but Yuiko just smiled and told her they were far too young to be old.

**#30 – Peace**

Osamu shouted something nasty, and Yuiko pretended she was strong, but the peace was already shattered.

**#31 – Poison**

"We are never coming back here!" Osamu announced loudly as Yuiko turned green over her plate.

**#32 – Pretty**

"I'm still growing," Yuiko groaned, crossing her arms over her chest, and then blushed when Osamu told her she was getting prettier every day.

**#33 – Rain**

The stream was becoming a river with the downpour, but the two girls dancing at its banks did not seem to care.

**#34 – Regret**

They're close (terribly so), and they can't tell if there's anything separating them anymore, and they leave no space (and no regrets.)

**#35 – Roses**

"Roses mean many different things, and you've got to find the right one for the right message," Osamu says, and turns around to find Yuiko holding out a bouquet of red roses, just for her.

**#36 – Secret**

"Here's a secret," Yuiko said in a quiet voice, and Osamu was just happy to have it whispered in her ear.

**#37 – Snakes**

Osamu scrambled from the underbrush, screaming madly until she found her way to Yuiko, throwing her arms around her, and the only thing Yuiko could understand was the word "snake."

**#38 – Snow**

Yuiko ran outside, diving straight into the snow, coming back inside chilled to the bone, with only Osamu to warm her up.

**#39 – Solid**

Yuiko had never really seen people as things, maybe spirits of those who'd pass her by, like imaginary friends who wouldn't even accept her, but, as she leaned against Osamu, she realized she was as real as she was.

**#40 – Spring**

"Spring is my favorite time of the year," Yuiko said, in which Osamu laughed and responded, "Every time of the year is your favorite," and Yuiko could not disagree.

**#41 – Stable**

Yuiko takes a step, and the rocks falter beneath her, and she can't get a hold, until Osamu's hand grasps hers, and she's back on solid ground.

**#42 – Strange**

"Osamu is the strangest girl I've met," Ritsuka says, then glances at Yuiko and adds, "You two would be perfect together."

**#43 – Summer**

The summer is too long and too lonely, and Yuiko waits every day for someone to call.

**#44 – Taboo**

"It's not a terribly bad thing," Osamu tried to explain when Yuiko looked flummoxed at the kiss they'd just shared, "just frowned upon."

**#45 – Ugly**

"I feel so ugly sometimes," Yuiko cried, motioning towards her larger than normal proportions, and Osamu frowned, telling her that was the stupidest thing she'd heard, then lifted her up and pulled her out into the rain.

**#46 – War**

It's after the fight that Osamu says she's sorry, but Yuiko is still hurt and won't look her in the eyes.

**#47 - Water**

"I don't like water," Yuiko sighed, and it was an odd sentence, but Osamu gave her the bottle anyway, and it still tasted of her.

**#48 – Welcome**

Yuiko thought it was rather silly that Osamu hadn't thought to ring the doorbell after sitting there for a few hours, but she explained she wasn't sure if she was welcome.

**#49 – Winter**

"I hate winter," Osamu groaned, pulling her jacket tighter, and Yuiko leaned towards her, kissing her on the cheek, and explained to her just how to get warm.

**#50 – Wood**

Osamu was sitting on the tree that extended over the small stream, and Yuiko felt she couldn't intrude, but she wanted so much to watch the sunset with her.


End file.
